


Finding Power ⇒ Void Stiles + Nogitsune (Book 1) ; The Divine Series

by wolfsbxne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kitsune, Love, Teen Wolf, Werewolves, Witch - Freeform, banshee - Freeform, teenwolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbxne/pseuds/wolfsbxne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes too much power can be a bad thing.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Power ⇒ Void Stiles + Nogitsune (Book 1) ; The Divine Series

 

**I am new to ao3 so please bare with me. Find me on Wattpad @wolfsbxne. As cool as it would be to own the teen wolf cast, unfortunately, I do not. I own my original character Sierra LeClair. I own all of my works,  they all come directly from Wattpad.**

**~•~**

 

 

Before I fell asleep, I read some books. The books that I was interested in, at the moment, were Japanese mythology. Being a witch, I loved learning about different supernatural creatures and abilities, while I was still trying to control my own abilities. I finished her last page of the story about what happened at Oak Creek. I learned about the Japanese woman, Noshiko, and her summoning of the evil kitsune, the Nogitsune, and how it was one of the biggest mistakes in the universe.

My mother's library carries everything about the supernatural. Because of all these ancient archives, we are able to make money off of it here in France. Our museum is one of the most popular but there is the public library of all these books. The only difference between the our library and the public library is that every book in the public library makes everything sound fictional, even though it is real.

Our family is one of the wealthiest families in France. Right next to the Argents, of course. No one could go wrong with a high class family of werewolf hunters. I would love to meet them one day, unfortunately, I've never had the chance because I am pretty much Rapunzel in this mansion.

My mom about never has let me out of the house. I don't even remember the last time I've been able to go out without her and the body guards right by my side. I mean, I'm only 15 so maybe in a few years it will stop but she always says its for my protection.

What's funny is that I can protect myself. I don't need any help. I've had top professors teach me magic but they never stay for long. The maximum time one has stayed to teach me is about half a year. All of them leave but I've never known the reason why but mother also says that I'm apparently 'too good for them', which is clearly a lie.

Although, I do get very jealous. Everyday I look out my window I see normal teenagers walking out of their schools. Everyone has their groups, but I see one thing in common with all of them. Everyone is happy. Couples or groups, either way they are all happy and I envied that. I wanted to be the girl walking with the guy, holding his hand and being completely head over heels for him.

I checked the time and saw it was already late. I fell into a deep slumber, but woke up somewhere else. I woke up next to a bunch of dead bodies, with blood stuck onto their skin. I noticed all of them were Japanese-Americans. I analyzed my position as I looked around, something was very familiar about this place. I matched up the setting with the setting in my book of Japanese mythology. It's like some kind of test or simulation.

Oddly, I felt weak, almost paralyzed. It was hard for me to move around and almost impossible to stand up. Beside me, she heard someone speaking, more of chanting in Japanese.

Realization hit me, "Stop!" I screamed, but it was too late. It had already been done.

The young, Japanese girl looked at me confused, "Who are you?" She asked.

"We'll get to that later." I whispered trying to stand up, panting because of the struggle of standing, "You just made a huge mistake."

"I know what I have done, but I can't let people get away with what they've done to my people." she said with a tone of remorse in her voice.

"We need to go, now." I ordered and she still looked at me like I was nuts.

"What's your name?" she asked me breathlessly after her attempts to stand.

I held my hand out, she took it and I helped her up, "I'm Sierra." I introduced myself.

"Noshiko." she introduced as we started to leave the pit of dead bodies.

We saw a truck drive away from the pit, "Was that..?"

Noshiko nodded confirming that it was the Nogitsune who drove away. We immediately started to run back to interment center, where most Japanese-Americans lived. Both got to the top of the steps and saw a crowd of dead bodies with blood pools around them. I took a deep breath and followed Noshiko. Barging inside, she ran under a bed and grabbed a katana.

We started to run again and Noshiko asked me something out of the blue, "Why are you here?"

I was taken back by the question. I honestly didn't know what or how and even why I was sent here. "This is some kind of test my mom planned." I shrugged and she gave me another confused look.

As we kept on running, we heard screaming, plenty of screaming. People were in pain. So many were dying, so many were terrified, and so many people were experiencing chaos, strife, and pain. The three things the Nogitsune feeds on.

We were at the entrance of the tunnels of Oak Creek. They looked at each other fearfully, but nodded at each other to go inside. Stepping inside, Sierra stopped Noshiko, "May I see the blade?" I asked and Noshiko revealed the blade.

I ran my fingers along the blade, "Convultaras distere, convultaras distere." I whispered, spelling it to make it stronger.

We got into the tunnels and found the Nogitsune. It was trying to kill innocent people. Noshiko and I fought back. I kept on repeating, "Incendia" while Noshiko swung her katana around it. Every time I casted fire it quickly blew out. The Nogitsune grabbed her katana and pulled Noshiko close, suddenly it growled in pain. A werewolf was behind him and she stuck her claws into his back.

The Nogitsune growled in pain, then Noshiko screamed and stuck the katana inside him. Pulling it out, the katana shattered. Even after spelling the katana, it couldn't handle being one anymore. It collapsed to the ground and a small fly came from its mouth, Noshiko caught it instantly.

"Coup de foudre."

***

After watching the Nogitsune dying everything became black in my perspective. I was no longer with Noshiko, my breathing had no sound in the tunnel's echoes, and I was sitting, locked in a chair. I felt chains around me, I can't move. I desperately tried wiggling my way out but it was no use, so I need to use magic.

"Fractos," I casted but nothing prevailed. The chain-breaking spell isn't working, "Fractos."

"It's not going to work." A dark, scratchy voice said, "But I need something else to work."

I felt my airways getting tighter. It was suffocating me. My breaths started getting hitched, until I couldn't breath anymore. My head was pounding, my body feeling numb now. The lack of oxygen making me see stars. Even with no air I still tried to breathe, I can't die now. This can't be it already. There's so much more to life, and so much more I could do. I could do so much more with my power.

I could easily get out. I am stronger than this. I pulled hard on the chains, to the point where I could feel my wrists starting to bleed. I could still hear his breathing, and his hot breath in my face. The only thing I could think of doing was screaming, but there would be no point in doing that. I need to conserve all the air I could but yet at the same time his dominance over me is making me angry. Angry to the point where I finally released it.

I screamed, letting everything go. My body filled with such great power. A rush of magic I've never felt before, and the feeling is amazing. It's like I'm unstoppable. The chains fell and I could tell the scream pushed it away. I couldn't feel it's presence by me and I shot up in my spot trying to look for him in the dark. After a moment, I felt empty. The power didn't feel right, as filling as it was, nothing felt good about it.

A spotlight shined above me, making some things clearer. My veins felt like they were burning so I pulled up my sleeves to look what was happening. It started from my shoulders and made my way to my elbows to my wrists, my veins were as dark as night. I looked at my fingers and saw dark mists coming out of it. I wasn't taught this kind of magic, this is dark magic.

Dark magic is what my mother had always warned me about. Places of temptation and darkness come from here. Some witches who used it too much have been banned to a prison world, a lonely place. I've been terrified of being lonely since I could remember, I never thought I would be able to use dark magic.

It runs in bloodlines. It started from the most infamous Balcoin bloodline. Some people have to use spells to activate dark magic but I didn't use any spells. I just screamed and black veins started to appear on my arms. I shouldn't be using this magic, if I'm even right about it. It corrupts people to the core, in a blink of an eye witches can go from good to evil. I didn't think I would ever come to this because my mother told me it was impossible for our family to use magic like that.

She never said anything about my dad's side..

I have to get out of wherever I am. I don't even know if this is actually real, it may just be a dream. I'm probably not even using dark magic. This is just a test, and maybe I was forced to feel like I was using dark magic. I can't use it anymore, I cannot corrupt myself.

I looked back down at my arms and saw no more black veins, then to my hands and saw no more mists of darkness. It was out of my system now. I heard footsteps and snapped my head up, I saw this being wrapped in gauze with an army jacket on. I walked around me a few times, it the Nogitsune. I felt completely powerless now, so I put my head down praying this was all a dream. I heard him keep on limping around me, until he stopped. I could see his shoes were now sneakers, his pants were looser, overall he was skinnier now.

I could feel the chains come around me again. I tried using 'normal' magic to get out but I couldn't. The chains are probably made of iron sulphate. I could feel his hands on my shoulders shove me down in the chair again. It was very strong, my back ached from him slamming me down. I was was stuck once again, no power whatsoever.

I could feel his nerve wracking breath on my face as I kept my eyes closed, I didn't want to see him. In all honesty I was completely terrified of him. I never thought I would have to come face to face with him after I just defeated him. I felt him caress my cheek but I shook my head to get it away.

"Aw, little Sierra. What's wrong?" A younger, much clearer voice asked yet still sounding evil.

"I want to go home," I commanded, "Now."

"I can't give that to you just yet," He replied, "Why don't you open your eyes?"

"I don't want to look at you," I snapped.

"Too bad," He screamed, "Open them now!"

My eyes shot open to the teenage boy kneeling in front of me, "Good girl," He smirked, his eyes circled then forming mad smile.

"Now what?" I sassed, "You got me to open my eyes, congratulations. It's not like I can do anything here, magic is obviously not working."

"Only if I let you use it, that is, if you're being good," He challenged but I glared at him, "Go ahead, try it now."

"Fractos" I mumbled and the chains automatically fell to the ground. I shot up and started to chant, "Phasmatos navaro pulsus sanguinox."

"Oh, nice try," He smirked pushing me back down in the chair, too strong for me to fight back, "Trying to kill me now, huh? You can't. I have power over you, and you cannot use yours against me. Only if I allow it, which from now on I won't because you've been a very bad girl." He explained locking me back in the chains.

"What makes you so powerful?" I asked, glaring at him.

"I'm the spark that lit your fire, sweetheart."

I could see him walking away after saying that but I was still in the chains. I tried to unlock my chains but I couldn't say anything, my lungs were completely filled with water. I was suffocating again. My vision was now black but I was able to shake out of the chains. I could feel myself swimming up, hopefully to the surface because of my dire need of air. I kept swimming until I finally was able to take a breath.

I shot my eyes open again and I was sitting in my bathtub. It was ice cold and had a mix of herbs, majority of mistletoe. My mother and all of the maids were surrounding me.

"Sierra!" My mother cried out hugging my shivering, wet body.

I was bombarded with questions, gasps, sighs, and all different types of reactions. I didn't pay attention to any of it. All that was running through my mind were his last words. What did he mean? I'm the spark that lit your fire, sweetheart.

Mother pulled me out of the water and a maid gave me a towel, "What happened?" I asked wrapping the towel around myself and my drenched clothes.

"I was hoping you could tell us that.."

**~•~**

**thank you for reading!**

**after the first few, the chapters will get shorter. I know, disappointing but it's gonna be hard to write.**

**this will have a lot of skipping around in season 3b for reasons I can't say bc of spoilers.**

**votes &comments are very appreciated**

**-?**


End file.
